The Terrifying tales of 2fort! Test Story
by Happymartin
Summary: The Scout has to fix a pipe only to encounter something evil dwelling in the sewers.


**The Terrifying tales of 2fort! #0 Test issue**

**Written by Happymartin**

_Story #0: It came from the sewer!_

_It is a sunny day on 2fort, a ceasefire has been declared and the teams are done fighting for the day. A RED Scout and a RED Demo are chatting in the Intel Room._

RED Scout: That was some fight eh?

RED Demo: Right ya are lad, that Sniper nearly shot my scrumpy bottle though. Say where's Pyro?

RED Scout: In the rest room doing his business. Say I've always wonder if he was a-

_All of a sudden there is a loud rumbling as the waste pipes clatter about. After a loud BANG! The rumbling stops. _

RED Demo: What da hell was that?

RED Scout: Sounds like something's wrong with the pipes.

_The Intercom begins to beep as someone is attempting to make contact to the intel room. The RED Scout flicks a switch and the beeping stops._

RED Scout: Ya, what is it hardhat?

RED Engie: Son, we just caught a BLU Spy sabotaging our pipes. In short, he busted the toilet and now it's clogged up.

RED Scout: Whadda hell ya want me ta do about it?

RED Engie: Come upstairs and I'll give you a tool box and your pistol, I want you to go into the sewer line under our base, and fix our pipes.

RED Scout: Wait a minute, my pistol? But no ones is allowed shoot during a ceasefire!

RED Engie: Trust me son, just trust me.

_A switch is heard and static on the other end of the intercom. Red Scout is about to walk upstairs until Red Demo places his hand on Scout's Shoulder._

RED Demo: Hey Laddie, about that sewer line…

RED Scout: What about it, and keep it short.

RED Demo: You never heard about what happens down there did ya?

RED Scout: What the hell are you talking about?

RED Demo: About 8 Years ago, there was one of the biggest battles I've ever paid witness to.

_The scene goes into a flashback of "The battle of Nowhere!" Both RED and BLU are heavily fighting in the middle of a nameless desert. The year is 1960._

RED Demo: This was when Blutarch & Redmond were fighting over the land their father gave them. The fight was fierce, and many died. So many, that it forced a temporary truce between the brothers long enough to build the bases we see today, and dumping the corpses.

RED Demo: under that bridge and under the ground lie about 10,000 of the dead from both sides on that battle. One of the Snipers didn't like the mass burial. So he placed a curse on the mass grave. They say that if you dare walk down to that pit, the Dead shall rise and drag you to Hell.

RED Scout: That's a bunch of crap, you're drunk again.

RED Demo: No I ain't Drunk! RED Spy was overhearing two of the BLU's talking about a missing Engie that went down there to do some repairs the other night. When they went to check on him, all that was left was his hardhat and his tool Box.

RED Scout: Whatever, look Im going up now to grab my gear, you heard the Engie. He's going to give me a gun. If I bump into any of "Them" I'll just pop them off and then grab you guys.

_Red scout walks off to grab his gear for the long night ahead._

_It is night now; there is a full moon out. Scout walks down the stairs to the sewer line. _

RED Scout: *Scoffs* "Dead Mercs", Yea right, and I supposed there's such a thing as a Spy with tentacles?

_Scout is walking through the water to the console, as he walks he can't help but feel the air got colder than usual. As he walks up to the console he notices that he can see his own breath now. _

RED Scout: Damn, Im freezing my balls off. When does it get this cold in the desert?

_The Red scout opened the console and went to work. After a couple of minutes, he was finished and is about to head back up for dinner, until he remembered the demo's story and became curious. He put the tool case down and drew his pistol,( just to be safe), and walked down the pipe heading outside._

_As he walks to the edge he notices that all at once, everything is quiet. The crickets, the owls, the birds, even the wind is dead quiet._

_He then looks down and notices two glowing green eyes. Scout stared at them for a bit._

_Then with a howl as piercing as a coyote, a humanoid lept out of the water, as the scout shouted and fell on his back._

RED Scout: Waaaaaaah!

Zombie Scout: RAWWWWWGGGGHHHH!

_As the RED scout looked up at it he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a Scout, most of its flesh missing, glowing piercing green eyes that flicker like flames in the night. This was one of the UN-DEAD mercs that the Demo warned him about. _

_At that moment the howl ceased, The RED Scout pulls out his pistol and began shooting at it. _

_The Zombie Scout was pelted, but yet unaffected, by the bullets._

_Finally the Red scout's pistol went click, and as he got up he threw the pistol at the Zombie Scout._

_As the Zombie Scout climbed into the Pipe, the Red Scout ran back to the console, only to meet some of the other Zombies._

_Each has their own visible wounds from futile defenses. A Demo with arrows in his body, a Medic with a butterfly knife in it's back, a Spy with a machete through his Gut, and a Heavy with a visible gaping hole in his gut._

_The Red scout began to panic as he turned around, only to be surrounded by more Zombies. As The Red scout was stepping back, he tripped and fell on the floor. The Zombies began to grab the scouts feet and dragged him away, as scout was kicking and screaming._

RED Scout: no, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Cut to morning as all of RED team realized that their scout was missing. A RED Soldier and the RED Demo went into the sewers to only find The Red Scout's toolbox, his hat, his empty pistol, and pistol cases on the floor._


End file.
